


Of colds and men

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Batfam bingo [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bingo Fill, Cold, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, RIP, Sharing a Bed, Sick Damian Wayne, batfam, batfam bingo, damian is like 21 in this, jaydami - Freeform, not boyfriends are totally boyfriends, sharing a cold, sick, tim's a shithead, wow a sfw fic, wtf are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: He didn’t get sick often, and when he did, he usually told himself he wasn’t and downed whatever he could to make it go away as soon as he could get it to. This time, however, no amount of cold medicine or other household remedies seemed to be able to help with it.{{Prompt fill for my Batfam bingo card}}





	Of colds and men

**Author's Note:**

> [This fic has been translated into Russian!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8468814)
> 
> Massive thank you to [AluminumMockingbird ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluminumMockingbird) for offing to do so :D

Damian snuffles and grumbles softly to himself as he moves into his room. This stupid stuffy nose situation was really starting to get on his nerve. He didn’t get sick often, and when he did, he usually told himself he wasn’t and downed whatever he could to make it go away as soon as he could get it to. This time, however, no amount of cold medicine or other household remedies seemed to be able to help with it. Thankfully, besides being a little stuffy in the sinuses, he hasn’t really had any other problems. No cough or headaches, his throat doesn’t burn and nor does his chest ache. It’s just a runny nose that’s refusing to go away.

He pushes his door close behind him, letting out a small groan as he leans against it, tipping his head back against the wood. Maybe he just needed to sleep it off for a whole damn day or something. But he couldn’t get himself to stay in bed past ten in the morning. He’d already tried.

“What are you complaining about now?”

Damian tenses instantly, not having noticed that he had company. He tips his head forward again and looks over to his bed. Jason’s laying across it on his stomach, head propped up on his fist as he looks at his phone. Damian sighs and pushes off the door.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, and his voice sounds so gravely and deep like he’s going through puberty all over again. Jason lifts his gaze to him and smirks.

“You sound like shit.”

“Feel like it too. Am I going to get an answer?”

“I didn’t get one.” Jason points out, dropping his phone to the bed as he turns his full attention to the younger.

“What do you think, Todd? I can hardly breathe with this cold.”

“I thought you had an amazing immune system.”

“Clearly,” He grumbles as he waves his hand at Jason. “If you plan on staying, move over.”

Jason rolls his eyes but does shift, moving to what’s unofficially his side of Damian’s bed. Damian turns off the light and moves over to his bed and crawls into it, dropping face first into his pillow with another groan.

“I thought you were out of town,” Damian mumbles after a moment, turning his head to look over to Jason. He can barely make out the outline of Jason’s body from the faint glow of the moon peeking through the curtains. Jason’s laying on his side, head propped up again as he looks Damian over.

“I was, got back early and wanted to see my favourite Robin.”

Damian scoffs and pushes himself up so that he can pull his quilt over his body. Jason shuffles under it with him and moves closer when Damian rolls onto his side to face him.

“Probably not the best time to, since I’m sick.”

“I’m not afraid of a little cold Dami.” Jason hums, leaning into him. Damian pushes his hand against Jason’s chest, stopping him from being able to move any closer. Jason makes a low noise of annoyance.

“You don’t want to get sick Jason.”

“Shut up and kiss me. Otherwise, I’m leaving.”

Damian sighs and twists his hand into the front of Jason’s shirt to pull him the rest of the way in. Jason slides his hand up to rest against the side of Damian’s neck as they kiss. It’s slow and soft, unlike most of their kisses.

“You’re such a baby.”

“You’re the one who was worried I might leave without a kiss.”

“I wouldn’t put something so childish past you.”

Jason hums like he agrees and pulls Damian closer to him. Jason peppers Damian’s neck and face with light kisses. Damian won’t admit that he likes it when Jason gets soft on him like this.

“Did you really think a cold was going to stop me from kissing you?”

Damian clicks his tongue and tilts his head to nuzzle into Jason’s neck as he lets out a heavy breath.

“I didn’t think that getting you sick was a good idea. But this is the fate you’ve chosen. You have to live with it now.”

“Hey, if I get sick, we can stay snuggled in bed together.” Jason points out, sounding like it was the best idea for both of them. Damian rolls his eyes but wraps his arms awkwardly around Jason’s body. His legs slot between Jason’s own and he won’t admit it out loud to anyone that he misses Jason whenever he’s away.

They weren’t together after all. There was nothing official about them, and it had started out as most situations like this did; just a stupid night of too much alcohol and pent up attraction. But Jason finding his way into Damian’s bed was becoming a more regular occurrence, so even if they weren’t together, they’d moved well past the point of something like friends with benefits.

“I have no intention to stay in bed tomorrow,” Damian responds.

His body doesn’t feel cold, but Jason’s warmth is very welcome. They both tend to run pretty hot, so any form of snuggling usually turns into the two of them turning over to sleep back to back during the night, despite Jason’s best efforts to keep himself wrapped around Damian. He’s not sure if that will end up being the case tonight.

“You’ll have to if you get me sick.”

“If you get _yourself_ sick, that is not my problem.” Damian defends. Jason grumbles under his breath and presses a firm kiss to Damian’s forehead.

“I’ve had a shitty week, just shut up and go to sleep. I’ll argue with you more about this in the morning.” Jason says into the soft strands of Damian’s hair.

Damian huffs out a sigh and shuffles closer into Jason’s body, letting himself relax in the older males’ arms. It’s the easiest sleep he’s had since he got sick.

\- - -

Damian’s not surprised that he wakes up before Jason, even though he still feels like he’s drowning. He’s just relieved that during the night he hadn’t managed to drool all over Jason’s chest. He’s not sure he’d be able to come up with a decent reason for Jason waking up shirtless if he had to dispose of the evidence.

Damian shuffles away from Jason’s chest, trying to squirm his way out of Jason’s hold. Jason makes a low moaning sound and his hold falls away as he shifts onto his back. Damian pauses, almost holding his breath as he waits to see if he’s woken Jason. When he doesn’t move any further, Damian lets out a deep sigh and sits up. He looks Jason over, taking in how at peace he looks when he sleeps. It’s kind of nice, and ironic that he hates when Jason points out how calm he looks when he’s sleeping.

He leans over Jason and presses a kiss to his cheek before he gets himself up. The moment he’s out of bed, his nose starts running again, like standing up has jolted all the snot from the night from his face. He snuffles, grumbling to himself as he grabs a jumper from his wardrobe and leaves his room. He snuffles all the way to the kitchen where he grabs some tissues to blow his stupid nose.

He hears a snort from behind him and turns to meets Tim’s gaze. He hadn’t even noticed that he was there. Damian just continues blowing his nose.

“You don’t sound any better,” Tim notes when Damian’s done.

“You don’t say. What are you doing here Drake?”

“Technically, I have every right to be here,” Tim responds, lifting his gaze from the tablet in his hand. Damian waves him off and moves over to the coffee pot, finding that there’s still some brew left from Tim’s own. And that it’s still hot.

“May I?”

“Ginger would be better for you but knock yourself out. I’m already on my second cup.”

“Naturally. And I’ve tried ginger, Father insisted on it.”

“Mm, shame. And to answer your previous question, I was helping daddy dearest with a case file last night that went on far too long and decided I’d crash here rather than haul my ass home.”

“Is that the truth or are you out of coffee and bread again?” Damian asks, hiding his smirk behind his cup as he takes a sip of his coffee. Tim gives him a flat look.

“I wish I’d never told you that.”

“It was a little obvious. You get antsy when you don’t have caffeine in your system. Which is really bad for you, just so you know.”

“You think you’re the only person who’s been telling me that for the past eleven years?”

Damian shrugs and they fall into silence. Damian’s snuffles are the only thing to break the quiet of the kitchen and the occasional tap of Tim’s fingers against the tablet. Damian almost zones out when more snuffling from the hallway catches his attention. He lifts his gaze just as Jason comes into the room. His hair is a mess, more so than Damian remembers it being and he just looks generally like shit. Damian hadn’t really noticed that his nose was red when he’s woken up due to the lack of light in his room.

Tim snorts again like he had when Damian had first entered the room. Jason glares over at him as he walks up to the spot at the table next to Damian and sits down beside him, letting out a small groan.

“I told you-”

“Shut up,” Jason mumbles, resting his cheek against the table as he snuffles again.

“Maybe you shouldn’t kiss boys when they’re sick, Jay.” Tim teases with a smirk. Damian keeps his gaze on his coffee because he just _knows_ that Tim’s giving him a sly smirk.

“I’ll kiss whoever I please,” Jason says as he lifts his head again and glares across the table at Tim again.

“You wouldn’t if you had a _real_ boyfriend.”

Damian lifts his gaze to Tim briefly before he looks to Jason through the corner of his eye. Jason sits up more, crossing his arms against the table.

“I’d still be sick either way.”

Damian chews the inside of his lip at the response. Jason turns to him again and offers him a small smile and even though he looks just as bad as Damian’s sure he looks himself, it’s still soft and leaves Damian’s chest feeling nice.

Jason leans into him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before he gets up and heads over to get himself a tea. Damian turns his gaze back to the table, only to catch Tim staring at him with that stupid smug smirk on his face. Damian glares at him and Tim turns his attention back to his tablet.

It’s nice to know that if they ever decided to get over themselves that Jason would want to be able to put a label on what they had like that. But Damian plans on keeping that thought to himself for now.

“So, we’re heading back to bed once we’re done here, right?” Jason asks as he comes back over to the table, the smell of honey and lemon assaulting Damian’s senses. He meets Jason’s gaze and huffs out a breath.

“Fine.”

Jason’s smile widens before he downs a mouthful of his tea, pleased that he’d won over the younger without even trying.

Damian doesn’t rub it in too much when the next day, he’s finally over his cold and Jason’s worse off than he had been. He does thank him appropriately for his sacrifice though. And Jason is very grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc)to help me out :')


End file.
